


Smile Time (take 2)

by DeamonQueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Fools Prank, Challenge Response, F/M, Puppet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeamonQueen/pseuds/DeamonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thought he could pull a successful April Fools prank on Spike, and he did. He just didn't expect the kind of revenge prank the bleached wonder would do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Time (take 2)

**(O.O)**

He knew he was being petty and perfectly immature, but when he saw the spell he knew exactly that he just had to do it to a certain bleach blonde vampire menace he knew.

 

"This is payback from the last time I was hit by the spell, and also for the little prank the idiot pulled on me a few days back," he reasoned with himself.

 

And since it was the first of April, as he heard was the day of tricks and pulling pranks, he knew he had to do it to the peroxide punk, who was the bane of his undead existence, because he knew he gonna enjoy it very much.

 

**(O.O)**

 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" The scream was heard throughout the Summer's new residence in San Francisco.

 

Buffy Summers hurriedly ran upstairs to her bedroom where she left her boyfriend to sleep earlier while she made breakfast for herself. She opened the door and was surprised to find a puppet version of her boyfriend pacing beside the bed.

 

"Spike?" she uttered in disbelief as the puppet turned to face her, its cute little face was scowling at her sudden entry.

 

"I'm gonna kill the bastard!" The puppet stated angrily using her boyfriend's voice and accent.

 

"Spike?" she called again, slower this time just to see if she could gain the puppet's attention and prove that it really was her boyfriend and not some possessed doll who not only had her boyfriend's appearance in puppet form but also had his voice and knew all his British swear words and curses.

 

But the puppet didn't acknowledged her and continued plotting murder to a guy named Poof.

 

"I'll rip out his entrails and wrap it around his bloody legs then dangle him on an airplane and drop the sodding bastard two hundred feet above the ground! Then I'll take his mangled corpse and cop him off to little bits and pieces leaving only his head and heart so he won't dust and bloody feed him to bloody piranhas that are swimming in holy water!"

 

"Spike!" she yelled this time, tired of being ignored and sick of the cruel mental image that the little puppet had given her.

 

"What?!" The puppet yelled back.

 

"Oh, it is you," was all she said.

 

"You're just noticing that now? I thought the hair and the accent was a dead giveaway for yours truly," he snarked at her.

 

"Well, it was kinda hard to be certain when those were the only things I can see that resembled my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes at his rude way of addressing her, before asking her boyfriend what had happened.

 

"Angel," was all he said, handing her a note.

 

She took the note and read it.

 

**_Peroxide Idiot,_ **

****

**_If you're reading this, then I'm guessing you got my  package and now you're facing a tiny little problem of Muppet's disease. Don't worry, its not contagious and it will only last an entire day, although I highly suggest that you avoid doing strenuous activities to avoid tearing of limbs and ligaments. You might also want to avoid sunlight and other weakness you had as a vampire because even with the sudden change of appearance, you are still a vampire, just a wee little puppet vampire-man!!! Aside from those warnings above I also ask that you shouldn't try to reverse the spell, any attempts to do a reversal spell will backfire and you might end up staying as you are even longer than the alloted time. Enjoy your day as a member of the Muppet Squad, Spike! And Happy April Fool's Day!_ **

****

**_Yours Truly: Your beloved Grandsire and the Best Soulled Vampire in the World, Angel..._ **

 

She let out a laugh but immediately stiffened it when she noticed her boyfriend glaring at her.

 

"I didn't even know that Angel has a sense of humor," she said trying so hard not to laugh but failing as a few chuckles escaped from her lips.

 

"A real bad one, luv! Are you even looking at what he did to me?!"

 

"I am, Spike and all I can say is that you make such a cute puppet," she told him with a smile, that broke into another batch of giggles.

 

This worsened the puppet-vampire's mood. He suddenly stomped towards the bathroom, closed the door with a bang and locked it from the inside.

 

Buffy knew that she had to go and do damage control but she just couldn't stop laughing. When she finally did, she slowly made her way to bathroom door.

 

"Spike, baby? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you," she said.

 

"Yes, you did, you stupid bint!" came his muffled answer behind the door.

 

"Okay. But I didn't mean to make you angry about it. Honey, please come out."

 

"No! I'm not coming out of this room until this bloody spell wears off then I'm flying over to LA and dust that magnificent poof with an enormous forehead!"

 

"You don't want to do that, baby," she told him softly over the door.

 

"Of course, I do!" he stated angrily. "And I won't let you or anyone stop me. I'm dusting that ex of yours if it's the last I do!"

 

"Baby, I'm not gonna stop you. But if you dusted Angel, it wouldn't be satisfying."

 

"Wrong, again. It'll be the most satifying thing I'd ever do!"

 

"No, honey, what I'm trying to say is that you won't have the revenge you want if you just dusted him," she told him, "And the one I have planned would be extra satisfying for you and extremely grating for him. So will you come out and hear me out?"

 

She waited a few seconds before the bathroom door's locks clicked opened and the door revealed a very somber looking vampire puppet.

 

"Will I really enjoy this plan of yours?" he asked looking at his girlfriend in suspicion.

 

The petite blonde simply smiled at him and answered, "Well, I was thinking about that red corset you bought me for my birthday, those little cute puppet hands of yours and Andrews video camera that he left in Dawn's room." She suggestively raised her brows at him.

 

The puppet shaped vampire gave her a lewd smile, understanding what she had in mind.

 

**(O.O)**

 

Angel had just came home from a case and was sore and tired. He dragged his body down the stairs to the hotel's basement where his room was. When he entered the room, he immediately sense that something was amiss and he was right. He smelled the room and recognized the foreign scent that filled the air.

 

"Spike," he growled as he cautiously walked around to search what the bleached bane of his existence had done to him now to get back at the April Fool's joke he pulled at him yesterday morning.

 

He found the offending object by his bedside table and slowly approached the small package with caution. He took a sword from under his bed, it was the one he always kept beside him while he slept, and used the sword to poke the package.

 

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

 

When it seemed that the box wasn't gonna explode on him, he finally approached it and took the small card on top of the box and read it out loud.

 

**_Angel,_ **

****

**_What you did to Spike was pure genius! I never knew you had it in you. So I decided to gift you with a video of how he spent the entire day yesterday as a puppet. Hope you enjoy!_ **

****

**_Love, Buffy._ **

 

A smile graced his handsome pale face as finished reading the card.

 

"She always comes back to me," he said to himself as he thought of how considerate his ex was of him. "If it wasn't for this stupid curse, I'd be with her now, instead of that bleached moron."

 

He then picked up the package after that and tore off the wrapping. He opened the box and found a small DVD disk inside. He took the disk and excitedly approach his laptop, which was something Gunn had forced him to have and learn to use, and played the disk there. The laptop's screen at first was dark but there were muffled voices of the owners who took the video, suddenly the screen turned on and revealed to him his beautiful ex in a very sexy leather corset.

 

Her hair was curled a bit and cascaded down her shoulders, cupping her cute face. She was wearing make up; light foundation, a very thick red lipstick and very dark eyeliner that made her even more beautiful in his eyes. She was smiling at the screen and the mere sight of her was enough to make his already tight jeans, tighter.

 

"Hi, Angel!" she said happily waving her hand at the camera which made his erection even grow even more harder. "As I said in the card, I wanted to show you what Spike did the entire day he's a puppet. This is a recording of all the things we did together."

 

The last part of what she said though had caught his attention and brought him back from his fantasy to the reality of what this disk was actually about.

 

"'Ello, Peaches!" He groaned as Puppet Spike appeared on the screen and as he realized what these two people had in store for him. "As my lady here said, we're gonna show you just what we- I mean, I am gonna do today as a puppet. I bet from Buffy's sexy and beautiful appearance, you probably can guess what we have planned, haven't you? Well, good for you! Or maybe not because I'm gonna be getting some while you're stuck with your hand tonight, mate!"

 

"Spike~~" Buffy called in a singsong way. "I need you now, baby!" she called him from the bed that was very visible from the camera.

 

"Coming, precious!" was the bastard's smug reply. "Well, you heard the girl, Peaches. I better not keep her waiting any longer. Happy April Fools, you poof!"

 

And with that the puppet vampire pounced the sexy Slayer and began pleasing her.

 

Angel closed the laptop immediately once he started hearing her scream "Give it to me, my puppet man!", and rubbed his entire face with his hand.

 

He groaned as he looked down on his enlarged erection.

 

"Dammit..." was all he said as he headed to the bath for a cold shower and one very unsatisfying wank. "I'll make that bastard pay next year..."

 

 

 

 

**The End...**

**For now...**


End file.
